Misao, Ai shiteru
by Capitan Kaede-kun
Summary: Capi 4 arriba! fogatas, canciones, y un amor puro demostrado en una hermosa noche de luna a orillas de la playa, cap dedicado a Rinko y Lesliechan del clan Kazuko
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada... debo aclarar de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (_aunque que más quisiéramos todas _() ) le pertenece al gran sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki y segundo que este fic está basado en uno de mis libros favoritos... el cual se llama Francisca, Yo te amo cuyo autor es José Luis Rosasco

// _autora_//

/ pensamientos del narrador (Aoshi)/

( _significado de las palabras o razonamientos del momento_)

Misao, Ai shiteru

Cáp. 1 El comienzo y su primera visión

Quien hubiese pensado que ese verano quedaría marcado para toda mi vida. Para siempre...

Viajábamos hacia la casa de verano, ésta estaba ubicada entre unos pinos y robles, cerca de la playa, la casa de por si era antiquísima, un primer piso echo de piedras, segundo piso de madera, y el techado de tejuelas de canelo, lo malo es que en épocas de invierno era muy fría, la cual solo se apaciguaba con un buen fogón, además había una neblina que era peor que la de Londres.

Nos encontrábamos con mi madre, Kaoru, y mi tía Emina, viajamos en tren, así que tuvimos que hacer trasbordo en un pueblo que, sinceramente, no recuerdo el nombre. Me acompaña mi mejor amigo, Sanosuke Sagara, pero como siempre va durmiendo, así que yo aprovecho para recordar a Saori Takani, la cual trato de que sea mi novia hace muchos años... pero todavía no me atrevo...le comente esta situación a Sano, el cual como siempre me dio un consejo sabio:

- No conviene demostrar mucho interés, las mujeres no pescan mucho a los hombres que se les nota que andan locos por ellas.

El problema es que puede pasar lo mismo que el año pasado, y al final me quede sin pan ni pedazo. Y debo aprovechar bien, pues con Sano pretendemos ir a la casa de sus padres, la cual queda a unas 10 horas de acá y no hay muchas mujeres y las que hay están todas comprometidas.

- Aoshi, deja de soñar despierto hombre por Kami (_Dios_), ayuda a bajar el equipaje!!

Mi tía Emina comenzaba a gritar. Como detesto estos viajes de verano, es como si todos se pusieran de acuerdo para viajar al único espacio tranquilo del planeta...

Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa veíamos como están las chicas tomando sol en la playa, otros bañándose, que envidia... y nosotros con esta calor trasportando maletas como burros // _cada quien carga como puede_ //.

Ya se está haciendo tarde, y comienza el viento a soplar entre los tejados, agitando los árboles, pero no hay problema... solo dura tres días, y ojalá hayamos llegado en el último y no en el primero.

Hemos llegado a la casa, fue demasiado agotador... todavía no entiendo porque compraron una casa que quedaba tan arriba del cerro y no otra más cerca de la estación ùú# pero bueno... peor es mascar la hucha, dentro de la casa hace un frío atroz, como se nota que nadie ha estado ahí desde el verano pasado // _uyy como la película _ //

- Chicos, acuérdense que lo primero a hacer son sus camas, mientras nosotras hacemos un caldito y huevos revueltos, y será mejor que se den con una piedra en el pecho... yo me iría a acostar de una...

Es lo primero que nos dice la tía, mientras saca la ropa de cama desde uno de los sacos.

- Aoshi, ve a cerrar la ventana de arriba sino ese endemoniado viento nos echará la casa abajo- decía mi madre...

Suena la puerta y es el cuidador, el cual vigila las casas de la manzana para que no les falte nada.

- ¿ Cómo ha estado el año Gensai Sama (Señor Gensai) ¿alguna noticia?

- Todo relajado señora

- Oe (_oye, escucha_) – me dice Sano en un leve susurro- ¿qué tal si vamos al pueblo a dar una vueltecita?

- ¡Estás loco chiquillo por Dios¡Con todo el verano por delante! – gritaba mamá.

A veces me sorprende que tenga tan buen oído. Al cabo de un rato lo único que se oye en la casa es el viento en el tejado y las olas que se rompen en las rocas.

Sano ya se quedo dormido, y el sinvergüenza quería salir a dar una vuelta, no digo yo, ni siquiera pudimos hacer planes para mañana. Lo único que sé es que a Sano le gusta un poco la hermana de Saori, ojalá y sea más que un poco, pues la unión hace la fuerza según dicen, pero claro esta además que Sano tiene su polola allá en la ciudad, pero como dice el dicho, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a pensar en Saori, en el color de su pelo, sus ojos, su figura de modelo y sus pecas... jaja si, Saori está llena de pecas¿llena? Bueno este verano será nuestro así que ahí veré si realmente está llena de pecas... Ah, si hubiese sabido antes...

Han pasado años desde aquel verano, y no recuerdo los detalles a la perfección como quisiera. El tiempo se vuelve transparente, y mi pasado se ilumina con tal fuerza que es como si lo estuviese viviendo ahora... en mi presente. Y con eso no sólo pienso en los rostros, sino además a los lugares, las conversaciones, gestos, que sé yo.

La primera vez que la vi, estaba en una barca de pescadores. Yo me encontraba nadando de espaldas, lentamente, hacia donde se encontraba Saori, su hermana Megumi y Sano.

En la proa, ahí estaba, como un ángel que se encuentra entre el mar y el cielo, mirándome, sonriéndome. Comencé a flotar, apenas me impulsaba por el suave aleteo de mis pies, había un sol increíble, y el cielo le pertenecía. La barca se encontraba andando en las aguas templadas.

Cuanto habrá durado su paso a través de mi vista, creo que fue un minuto o un poco más. Al desaparecer quede flotando, pensando en ella, con un hormigueo en mi estómago, su pelo, color negro, hasta los hombros, sus ojos color verde esmeralda. Su mirada y su sonrisa tenían algo especial, irradiaba tranquilidad, calor, me atraía como imán.

Me quedé boquiabierto, hechizado, y cuando la vi por segunda vez fue que comencé a pensar en esos ojos y esa sonrisa. Intenté hablar más tarde con Sano, aunque ya sabía lo que me iba a decir.

Lo que cuenta es que la barca se alejó tal cual como había llegado, lo que me llamo la atención fue su vestimenta y su cuerpo, llevaba una polera de algodón sin mangas, de color rosa pálido, un poco desteñida y vieja, muy parecida a la que usan los pescadores, los brazos largos, fuertes y con un leve bronceado, uno apoyado sobre la barca y el otro sobre su rodilla, como estaba sentada en la proa pude distinguir un short de mezclilla del cual se podían ver perfectamente sus muslos bien formados, y sus pechos que insinuaban dos anchas curvas indómitas.

A los remos iba un hombre que parecía mayor, el cual tenía el pelo cano, corto. La barca comenzó a distanciarse, y yo comencé a sentir frío, así que nade hasta la orilla donde me esperaban los chicos.

- Tienes los labios morados- me decía Saori.

- Shimpai suru na (_no te preocupes_), ya se me pasara.

- No se te quita lo friolento honto? (_verdad?_) Y eso te pasa por no alimentarte bien, mira lo flaco que estas, mucho más que el año pasado, pero creciste... si, creciste mucho más.

- Pero sigue igual de baka (_idiota_) –decía Sano, mientras abrazaba con un brazo a Megumi.

- Y tu igual de fresco Sanosuke Sagara ùú –decía Meg- suéltame.

- No seas do'aho (_torpe_), es sólo un gesto protector.

Meg se liberó del brazo de Sano

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! –decía Sano burlón- ¡La intocable!

- Cuando te quedaste flotando a medio camino pensé que te habías dormido –dijo Saori.

- Iie (_no_), estaba soñando despierto...

- Nan da to? (_Qué dices?)_

- Nandemonai (nada) Saori, nandemonai ...

Ya en la noche, y antes de que Sano se durmiera, le conté lo que había visto

- Sabes? –le dije- en la mañana vi a una mujer en la playa...

- Una? Había cientos de ellas

- Pero deja contarte /a veces Sano me saca de mis casillas ùú/ es que era demasiado hermosa...

- Oe Ao, siempre hay mujeres lindas en la playa... pero nosotros somos los únicos bakas que sólo intentamos con las hermanitas Takani.

- Escúchame Sano.

- Si hombre, te estoy escuchando, pero ¿qué se cree Megumi¿acaso tengo lepra//_sin ofender a ningún lector_// no le voy a dar muchas oportunidades por algo me parezco a...

- Sanosuke.

- ¿Si?

- Es que tu no sabes como es la niña que vi.

- Ok. Demo (_pero_).. ¿ya le hablaste?

- Iie, sólo la vi.

- Anta baka? (_eres idiota?_) no tienes remedio

- Pero es que... / TT /

No pude seguir, como explicarle algo que ni siquiera yo mismo entendía, creo que algo en mi voz alerto a Sano, el cual se levanto encendió la lámpara y se sentó en mi cama.

- Mish //_creo que la novela se le pego hasta nuestros personajes_ ()# //, parece que te enamoraste –lo dijo en voz baja y con seriedad, cosa que por dentro agradecí.

- Podría ser otro caso de amor a primera vista –continuó- mañana la veremos y le hablarás.

- Pero y si no la encontramos?

- Nadie se esfuma así como así en este pueblo Aoshi, todos se encuentran una y otra vez.

Sano tenía razón, pero este no fue el caso. No la vimos, ni al día siguiente, ni al que sigue, y su imagen, en vez de esfumarse de mi mente, crecía aún más sólo deseando volver a verla. Mi amigo comenzó a cansarse con lo que ahora el llamaba "tu obsesión".

- Eso es Ao, una obsesión maniática, algo ya enfermizo.

- Dijiste que podría ser amor a primera vista Sano –me defendí.

- Ya no pienso eso... ¿sabes por qué? Porque el amor a primera vista es algo de dos, enamora a los dos al mismo tiempo, y resulta que sólo tu eres el embobado y la chiquilla esta no te pesca ni en bajada y no ha hecho nada por intentar encontrarte otra vez.

Solo asentí. Hice que Sano me siguiera por todo el pueblo, en las distintas playas, de un lado a otro, cualquier excusa estaba a la mano, recorrimos cerros, bosques, etc.

Al anochecer fuimos a la terraza del casino y cuando no, estábamos en un café con piernas / ()# //_Aoshi no hentai_ ()# //.

A casi todos nuestros paseos íbamos con las hermanas Takani, las cuales no entendían nuestro afán de pasear por todos lados, pero todo sea por "mantener la figura", afortunadamente les gustaba caminar, lo malo fue que Megumi le estaba dando más oportunidades a Sano, lo cual jugaba en mi contra, pues él quería pasar más tiempos lentos.

- Ya Aoshi, están casi listas para que nosotros sólo les pidamos que anden con nosotros, paremos con tu juego de buscar al fantasmita y así, yo puedo andar a solas con Megumi.

- Sano, nos queda sólo un lugar al cual no hemos ido...

- ¡Iie¡Me niego rotundamente!.

- Uno sólo Sano.. por favor TT

- Esta bien,

- Pero queda un poquitín lejos

- ¿Dónde queda?

- ... ejem... en Clow...

- NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!(_QUÉ_) Iie hombre... allá sólo hay pescadores Oo, además está muy lejos, yo creo que arrendar caballos es la mejor solución para llegar allá... ùú

- A las chicas les puede gustar el paseo .

- A ver, a ver, a ver... no será tu fantasma una hija de pescadores?

Como no respondí insistió:

- Es o no es

- Podría ser... podría ser

Sano se puso comprensivo... y asintió

- Bueno, iremos

Pero eso no seria necesario...

N/A: Como quedó? Realmente no soy muy buena escribiendo pero quise probar...

Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic anterior… y obvio a las que dejaron reviews… ahora… habían varias personas preguntando si le haría continuación o no… quiero saber su respuesta… arigato

Aps... obvio a mi nee-san Arcasdrea.. me ayudo a subirlo... y a Rinko que me subió el fic anterior jeje, y a Kaeroo-chan q dejo mi primer review

Mascar la Hucha uno generalmente dice peor es mascar laucha cuando no hay una mejor opción de lo que uno cree, pero es peor es mascar la hucha, lo que las abuelitas generalmente llevan como un monedero de cuero debajo de la falda .


	2. Cáp 2:

Cáp. 2 La segunda y tercera visión, y el descubrimiento en la playa

Bueno, esa noche cenamos más temprano que de costumbre... la razón, saldríamos con Sano, estábamos un poco urgidos, pues había llegado Saitoh, el padrastro de las hermanas Takani y tiene un genio…, así tuvimos que pedirle autorización para pasear a sus hijas.

- Ustedes dos han estado muy vagos y flojos para mariscar y pescar –reclamaba mi tía Emina- ni siquiera nos han ayudado a traer los ingredientes para la cena.

- Hemos estado un poco ocupados en otro tipo de pesca tía –decía Sano mirándome de reojo.

- No... si de eso no nos caben dudas, y es en familia por lo que se ve – agregaba mi madre-, y podrían decir quién es de quién?

- Las intercambiamos tía, para que no sean tan aburrido –Sano lo dijo en un tono tan serio que todos nos reímos.

Luego, a la hora del postre, Sano me habló aparte:

- Estas viejas están muy copuchentas hombre, no podremos conversar aquí, así que mejor nos apuramos y salimos rapidito.

Estuve de acuerdo.

- Demo... vamos a otro lugar, un lugar donde no nos conozca nadie... te parece que vayamos al casino?

- Me parece una excelente idea.

El casino tenía una doble vida, de día funcionaba como fonda y de noche como casino, vendiendo tablas de queso, empanadas entre otras cosas para nosotros los más jóvenes, mientras los más adultos sólo se sentaban a jugar dominó o cartas, con un vaso de jerez o vaina.

Cerca de las 22 horas el lugar cambiaba radicalmente, pues se reunían los pescadores, empleadas domésticas, reclutas de la fuerza aérea, gente de no muy buena reputación; si, era un lugar para todo tipo de gente.

Alrededor de la medianoche, el local ya tenía un fuerte olor a fritanga y a alguno que otro olor desagradable. Sano y yo alcanzamos a escuchar una música movida mientras bajábamos las escaleras del casino.

- Ahora si podré hablar, y supones que el tema es Megumi –decía Sano.

- Me lo imaginaba –conteste- se ven bien y sin problemas.

- A eso me refiero Aoshi... tu sabes que en la ciudad ya tengo mi...

- No me vas a decir que te pusiste monogámico. Jajajajaja

- Pero es que hay un problema...

- El problema lo tienes tú... con una viviendo aquí y otra allá ¿quién se dará cuenta de que tienes dos mujeres? Te escribes con Megumi durante el año, y se ven en el verano.

Sano no estaba muy convencido…

- Mira después de unas copas de sour hablamos...

Así fue que nos devolvimos al casino, entramos por el balcón, y como no era tarde, aún quedaban mesas disponibles. Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada, pues los parlantes nos hubiesen destrozado los oídos, ahí Sano continúo.

- El problema Ao, es que me enamoré de verdad de Megumi, y no puedo estar con dos a la vez, porque cuando uno de verdad se enamora no puede hacer eso. No puedo jugar con sus sentimientos.

Se acercó un camarero y pedimos unos pisco sour, cuando regresó con los tragos, Sano todavía seguía dando discurso, como siempre lo escuché con atención, pero luego de un rato comenzó a aburrirme, y traté de mirar disimuladamente hacia los lados, para que no notara que ya me había aburrido, fue entonces cuando la vi unas mesas más allá de la nuestra.

La pude ver sin problemas nada se interponía entre nosotros. Su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo estaba alumbrado por un cilindro de neón, su sonrisa angelical, sincera e inocente.

- Oe Aoshi me estás escuchando!?!? –Sano me trajo a tierra demasiado brusco para mi gusto- oe ¿qué te pasa?

- Ahí esta –susurre.

- Nani? Nan da to? ( _qué? Qué dices?_)

- Mi ángel, está aquí.

- Que bueno, ve a sacarla a bailar y asunto arreglado.

Apreté la copa con fuerza para que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba.

- Iie Sano, ahora no quiero hacer nada...

- Anta baka?!?!?!!? (eres idiota!?!?) nos has tenido dando vueltas por todos lados buscando a gasparín y ahora el regio no quiere ir a sacarla a bailar ¬¬.

- Onegai shimasu (_por favor_), kowai yo (_tengo miedo_).

- Definitivamente hay bakas y tu... ùú... y dime... doko da? (_dónde está_)

- Allá... –apunté disimuladamente con el mentón...

¬¬ ¬¬

En ese lapso, ella y el hombre de la barca se pusieron de pie y fueron a la pista, en la mesa quedó una mujer mayor y un joven. Comenzó a sonar una cumbia //_que nunca falten en las historias de pueblo... ùú#_ // y otras parejas se animaron a bailar.

Mi ángel venía abrazada de una manera paternal hacia su acompañante, así que supuse que era su padre.

- Oe –me dijo Sano- tu fantasma es una bishoujo!!!(_niña bonita_) de veras que lo es.

Cuando Sano dijo "tu" sentí una alegría en mi interior, claro como no sentirme feliz.. si ya sentía que era mia, mia y de nadie más.

- Y gomen, ahora sé porque te tenía tonto, y que sólo porque somos amigos desde años no voy yo y me echo encima. Pero mira como baila...

Ella se había separado de su padre e inicio el baile, se alejaba y acercaba al compás de la música, movía sus brazos e inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacía atrás //..._ el baile me salió parecido a la danza del vampiro_// lo suficiente para que la luz reflejara su cara, obviamente yo estaba atónito entre su mirada y su sonrisa.

Sano, quien no le sacaba los ojos de encima me dijo:

- Oe Aoshi, no es por nada, pero gasparín tiene algo raro, que no sé como describirlo...

- Nani? Cómo se te ocurre... yo no le encuentro nada.

- Pues es algo, en su sonrisa.

- Ahora si que estás hablando leseras, si es lo más hermoso que ella tiene.

- Tu crees?

- Obvio –ya me estaba poniendo muuuy serio.

- Mejor fíjate, si algo raro tiene.

- En qué me fijo?

- Gomen, pero parece que gasparín tiene la sonrisa pegada a la cara y le queda bien sabes, pero... mmmm no sé...

Mientras me decía esto, el caballero le dijo algo, lo cual debió haber sido muy cómico pues estallo en una carcajada que fue como el canto de un querubín, así que le hice notar a Sano esa variación.

- Pero mira hombre si eres porfiado, ves que ha vuelto a quedar igual?

Sano tenía razón, volvía siempre a esa sonrisa, y eso me cautivo aún más.

- Es tan linda Sano...

Y ese fue mi última observación de la noche. Al terminar nuestra última copa de sour Sano me dijo que tenía sueño, así que nos fuimos a la casa, claro que antes pedimos la cuenta, jeje no podíamos hacer un perro muerto, supuse que Sano estaba extrañado de no sacarla a bailar, pues en lugares como aquellos predomina el machismo y es uno quien debe sacar a la dama a bailar, pero el hombre que la acompañaba junto al joven, el miedo de un rechazo, a quedar en ridículo después de haberla buscado por cielo, mar y tierra me paralizaron, pero por dentro, muy dentro de mí me decía que no sería la última vez que la vería, estaba seguro de volverla a ver, si ella estaba ahí era porque vivía en el lugar. Así que nos levantamos para marcharnos, pero pasamos cerca de su mesa, me hubiese gustado verle la cara más de cerca, pero estaba dándome la espalda, claro que escuche su voz...

Al día siguiente, Saori y Megumi nos fueron a buscar a la casa. Venían con su hermano menor, Yahiko.

- Por qué debemos aguantar a este enano –decía Sano- oe Aoshi... por qué no lo ahogamos??

Las chicas se dejaban mandar por este... /mejor me omito el comentario ¬¬/. Un ejemplo claro fue Yahiko quiso salir esa mañana y jugar al pirata, pero ni siquiera nos preguntó llegó partió y tuvimos que seguirlo, claro su papá le había contado cuentos acerca de corsarios y piratas que habían escondido su tesoro en la playa, y para más remate en una cueva, así que nos adentramos en ella, esta cueva tenía dos entradas una como siempre de fácil acceso y la otra escondida entre los roqueríos además que los que han entrado cuentan que el espacio es muy estrecho y que casi hay que anda a gachas del suelo. Aunque de alguna forma era bueno pues así alcanzábamos a tomarle las manos a las chicas, ya que el hermano era un soplón y cada vez que nos acercáramos a ellas debíamos dar una justificación ante el padre. En cuanto a mi... bueno cada vez pensaba más en mi ángel y me olvidaba completamente de Saori, lo malo, es que ella se dio cuenta, claro que no me preguntaba tampoco, así que todo relajado. Hablamos de nuestros futuros, los estudios, viajes, películas, música, etc. Estábamos, sin duda, más cercanos que antes, como una relación más de amigos, aunque sé que ella quería algo más, seguro estaba esperando a que le preguntara por la carta que le envié desde la capital, en la cual yo me declaraba y le pedía que fuese mi novia. Pero todo aquello era opacado por la imagen de mi ángel.

- Estamos llegando –dijo Sano.

Nos detuvimos un instante, necesitábamos descansar, respirar un poco antes de seguir con esa tortura, Saori y Megumi llevaron una cesta con sandwiches y un termo con café y bebidas, pues como dicen... tuvieron la intuición de que el paseo sería largo. Claro que como buenos caballeros nos turnábamos el famoso canasto para que las chicas no se llevaran la peor parte, afortunadamente nosotros nos pusimos unas zapatillas deportivas por si acaso, Megumi parece que lo intuyo, pues la única que andaba con zapatillas de goma era Saori, perdiendo el equilibrio frecuentemente y en una de las tantas su rodilla dio con una piedra que estaba sobresaliente y se lastimó, si bien la herida no fue profunda, fue batante ancha, asi que le hice un vendaje cortando mi polera //_que hermoso y sexi debe verse Aoshi _// y luego me la lleve abrazada a mi costado.

Yahiko, como iba más adelante nos aviso que había encontrado la entrada o salida... (depende de cómo lo vean), así llegamos a la cueva del pirata, cuando en eso el enano se metió en un agujero y no salió más. Como era de suponer las chicas comenzaron a preocuparse, así que nos rogaron que fuésemos a buscarlo, y tuvimos que ir.

- Ojalá y se quede atrapado este enano –le dije.

- Ni lo sueñes –me decía Sano- a estos enanos los protege el diablo de la guarda.

Antes de llegar al agujero, salió el enano diciendo que por ahí estaba la salida. Lo seguimos y nos dimos cuenta de que nos había llevado a otro agujero aún más estrecho, con Sano nos miramos y casi lo matamos. Bajamos otro poco y vimos que dentro de todo ese roquerio había una pequeña laguna y arena seca, en cosa de segundos ya estábamos en traje de baño, bueno, excepto Saori que estaba herida. Yahiko se fue a revisar por ahí si es que encontraba algo, Sano y Megumi tenían un mundo aparte al nuestro, haciéndose arrumacos y se hablaban en voz baja, pero para Saori y yo, la situación no pudo haber sido más incómoda, no hablábamos sólo atinábamos a comer.

- Oe Aoshi, no es que quiera arruinarles el panorama, pero de verdad, la rodilla me está doliendo demasiado.

- Pues no podemos devolvernos por las rocas –agregué- voy a buscar un atajo, y poder regresar por el cerro, puede que ahí se encuentre un camino por el cual regresar.

- Pero desde aquí no se ve nada –decía Saori.

- Pero debe haber y mucho más de uno –acotó Sano que se acercaba y escuchó la conversación.

- Bueno me voy, cualquier cosa les aviso.

Camine hacia un muro de rocas, el cual estaba en un estrecho pasaje, si no encontraba nada después de esa vuelta debería dar todo por perdido. Avance otro poco hasta que pase la curva y la vi, había una caleta y bañándose en ella estaba mi ángel. Me acerqué un poco, tenía el pelo tomado en un moño, un traje de baño normal, estaba jugando con las olas, igual que los niños... saltando cuando se acercaban, me estaba dando la espalda, como miraba ese cuerpo, espontáneo, atlético, sus pechos, duros y firmes.

No sé en que momento se giró y cuando me vio su sonrisa marcó aún más su cara, me llamaba agitando los brazos

- Oe, acércate, ven! -decía.

Luego corrió hacia la arena, se sentó abrazándose las rodillas esperando que me acercara.

Quede frente a ella, y sentado de igual forma. Pude comprobar que realmente era hermosa, un dolor crecía dentro de mí, no sé si era el hecho de haberla buscado tanto y tenerla ahí, frente a mi después de tanto tiempo.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, que no me fije cuando tomo un puñado de arena y me lo aventó en la cara, claro que, no es por alardear, pero tengo buenos reflejos, aunque si bien no lo esquive, alcance a cerrar mis ojos... //_se imaginan que hubiese pasado si llega a lastimar los hermosos ojos de Aoshi TT_ //, iba a repetir la agresión cuando yo me tiré sobre su cuerpo:

- Hidoi na (eso esta mal) –le dije. No lo hagas otra vez.

La tenía en una posición... ejem... no muy cómoda para ella, pero si para mi, ella estaba sobre la arena, de espalda al sol, y yo encima suyo, sujetando sus piernas con las mías con fuerza, y las manos aprisionando sus brazos.

- Gomen nasai (perdóname) –dijo en un leve susurro.

- Promete que nunca más lo intentaras.

- Hai, lo prometo, demo... (pero...) hanatsete (suéltame)... onegai shimasu (por favor)

La solté, y se volteó, quedando así de espalda al sol. Me senté a su lado, luego me miró, el peinado que ella tenía se había desarmado un poco debido al forcejeo, y le quedó un poco de cabello sobre sus ojos, el cual, instintivamente, lo volví hacía arriba como una caricia. Me tomó de la mano y me dijo:

- Tienes la piel suave... como la de un bebe... tu no trabajas?

- Iie, yo estudio, y tu?

- Yo... trabajo, y a veces vivo allá arriba.

Miré hacía donde ella apuntaba, se encontraban en el lugar tres construcciones, una era más grande que las otras.

- Y las otras veces estoy en el circo.

- Nani? –yo no entendí esa parte.

- Si estoy en el circo... con mi papá.

Le pregunté que hacía y no me respondió, estaba como absuelta en sus pensamientos, fue cuando escuché la voz de los chicos.

- Sumimasen (lo siento), debo irme.

- Me puedes venir a ver?

- Claro! cuando tu quieras –dije.

- Mañana, ven mañana a la hora de once, te haré pancito amasado.

Luego acerco un brazo, me llevo hacia ella y me beso en la cara.

Después me fui corriendo hasta encontrarme con ellos, les conté que había encontrado un camino apto para Saori. Cuando pasamos por la caleta, mi ángel ya de había ido.

* * *

Nota de la autora: 

Al fin... me ha costado un poco esto… pero ya el Cáp. 2 está terminado, Aoshi por fin conoció a su ángel, bueno, un poco, porque el muy quedado no le preguntó el nombre... pero eso ya se solucionará en el siguiente Cáp. jeje

Arigato a quienes seguirán la historia... ya que no son pocas personas.. por lo que me doy cuenta.. si no.. no hubiese subido el 2º cap

Perro muerto : se dice generalmente de las personas que consumen algo y luego se van sin pagar la cuenta.


	3. Cáp 3: El amor de Misao

Cáp. 3: En la Casa de Misao, y el amor de Misao

Su imagen fue revivida por mi mente durante las veinticuatro horas siguientes. Reviví los momentos junto a ella en el día anterior miles de veces. Me sentía inmensamente feliz, además que esa tarde estaría con ella.

Esa mañana no fui a la playa, cuando terminamos de almorzar traté de dormir un poco para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, pero no lo conseguí. A la vez estaba claro en mis pensamientos que no podría integrarla con mis amigos, podía ser motivo de burla, y Saori no dejaría de preguntarse como es que preferí, en ves de a ella, a una niña hija de pescadores que además trabajaba en un circo... a las 16:30 horas me levanté, busque un pantalón que hiciera juego con polera, así que encontré justo un pantalón negro de cotelé, me miré al espejo tomé mi chaleco y partí, no sin antes encontrarme con Sano en la puerta.

- Dónde vas Aoshi?

- A una cita Sano

- Si quieres me esperas y te acompaño.

- No te preocupes, después te cuento.

Sano me miraba con cara de desaprobación y luego me dijo:

- Es sobre quien creo?

- Si Sano, es ella, pero ya me estoy atrasando mucho, a la noche te cuento... podrás resistir hasta esa hora sin saber nada?

- No sé Aoshi, trataré de no matarme hasta entonces –decía muy divertido Sanosuke.

- Ojalá y no lo hagas nos vemos.

Cuando ya me iba mi tía gritó:

- Oigan ustedes que tienen?? Ya no les funciona el intercambio de hermanas?

Mientras caminaba, me preguntaba que iba a hacer yo exactamente en casa de mi ángel desconocido, tan absorto iba que no me fije cuando llegue a la caleta.

Fui a la casa más grande, supuse que vivía ahí. Antes de que golpeara, la puerta ya se había abierto, supongo que mis pisadas se escucharon. Una mujer alta se encontraba tras de ella.

- Pase joven –me dijo mientras apretaba su fuerte y rasposa mano a la mía.

- Arigato gozaimasu –contesté algo nervioso.

Entré. La casa tenía cierto olor a pintura fresca, y lo que más llamó mi atención fue que habían muchos cachos de buey, además era un hogar muy limpio y notoriamente humilde.

Desde la puerta de cocina estaba ella, con los brazos llenos de masa, y como no se podía acercar daba pequeños brincos.

- Que bueno que ya estás aquí!! –gritaba contenta. Ven pasa.

A mi me han enseñado que al llegar a una casa no pasar a sus siguientes habitaciones, sobretodo si es primera visita, así que dudé un poco y me quedé en mi puesto.

La señora adivinó mis pensamientos y me dijo:

- Pase no más, no se preocupe, la niña puso recién los últimos panes en el horno.

- Jeje, arigato...

Ella, que ya había dejado de saltar, se acercó al lavamanos de la cocina y se limpió. De inmediato fue hacia donde estaba yo, se detuvo, quedo quieta, muy derecha y preguntó:

-Oe... o-name wa nan desuka? (cómo te llamas?)

- Aoshi.

- Aoshi... Aoshi.. –repitió- Me gusta, si me gusta Aoshi.

- Y tu? –pregunté.

- Misao. Te gusta?

- Si, y mucho.

- Di Misao

- Misao

- Repítelo.

- Misao, Misao

La voz de su madre me sacó de mis pensamientos y su comentario me puso rojo como un tomate:

- Bueno, creo que después de esa.. mmm... presentación, y mientras la masa llega a su punto, podríamos pasar a la terraza.

La terraza tenía una mesa y sillas de paja, el respaldo de éstas era de lona. Ahí se encontraba el hombre mayor y el joven que estaban en el casino hace unos días atrás, estaban jugando ajedrez.

- He aquí al amigo de Misao –decía la señora- Aoshi, cierto? El es Gensai, mi marido, y Ryouga, mi sobrino.

Yo los quería saludar con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero el papá de Misao se levantó y me saludo de mano; el primo sólo se limito a decir konnichiwa (buenas tardes).

- Siéntese por aquí estoy a punto de ganarle a mi sobrino.

- Ni lo sueñes tío.

- No se preocupen por mi.. también juego ajedrez y conozco las consecuencias de una distracción.

- Conmigo no hay problema –dijo el primo.

- Claro como ya tienes la partida perdida no te importa mucho una distracción –decía con una sonrisa el papá de Misao.

Como la mamá de Misao se había ido a la cocina y el papá con el primo estaban concentrados en el juego, me di el lujo de revisar la parte de la casa en la cual me encontraba, casualmente, no había ninguna cosa que delatara que sus padres fuesen pescadores, es más lo único que encontré fueron maceteros y plantas, de repente vi a Misao salir de la cocina, pasó por atrás mío y me tapó los ojos con sus manos.

- Adivina quien es... –me dijo.

Me dio una vergüenza, creo que es la primera vez que me pongo tan rojo, bueno, delante de personas que recién vengo conociendo.

- Pues no sé, no sé me ocurre quien puede ser... –dije.

- A ver si ahora me reconoces Aoshi-kun –decía mientras me daba tres grandes besos.

- Y a ver tu si me ayudas a poner la mesa –escuche decir a la señora- y ustedes dos terminen para poder despejar la mesa.

- Parece que se acabo –dijo el primo.

- Pues entonces bota el rey.

- Iie, no le daré ese gusto tío, pero igual ganó ya me desquitaré en una revancha que por cierto, cuándo podría ser?

- Mañana antes de partir, va a estar todo listo por la tarde.

- Y la carpa?

- La arreglaron, así que iremos mañana a buscarla.

- Misao nos acompaña... cierto?

Yo quedé helado ante dicho comentario, tan pronto la apartarían de mi lado?.

- No, se quedará con su madre unos días más.

Y luego de eso nos llamaron para comer, la conversación muy agradable, les conté lo que estaba haciendo ahora, lo que pensaba hacer más adelante. La mamá me contó que se retiró del circo, y ahora hace artesanía, talla cachos de buey, colmillos de lobo marino, huesos, algunas conchas y espadas de albacora. Misao también hace lo suyo, pero como se la pasa de viaje con el papá tiene menos tiempo. Sus padres se separaron hace tiempo pero se mantienen juntos por Misao. Ella trabaja de alambrista, es decir, equilibrista.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación, buscaba la mirada de Misao, y cuando se encontraban me ponía más que contento. Por otro lado, me preguntaba porque tanta confidencialidad conmigo, esperaban algo más que una amistad con Misao? Y luego estaba la pregunta de cuántos días estaría con ella? Cuándo volvería? Y el solo pensar en eso, me dolió en lo profundo de mi kokoro (corazón).

Luego la mamá de Misao la envió a mostrarme el taller donde ella trabajaba, Misao se levantó me tomó de la mano y fuimos.

El taller era hermoso, estaba un piso debajo de la terraza, tenía unos hermosos ventanales por el cual entraba la luz solar, y, sin ninguna duda, la luz de la luna. Misao me llevaba de la mano y sin soltarme me mostró el lugar.

- Mira Aoshi, esta es la piedra esmeril, anda repite

- Piedra esmeril

- Bien que lindo, ésta es la fresa del tallado, dilo.

- Fresa del tallado.

- Mejor, mejor, esto se llama pasta de pulir.

- Aha.

- Y esto es cacho de buey, hueso, colmillo de lobo, espada de pez espada...

- Que también se llama albacora Misao

- Siiii... Aoshi –se encontraba frente a mí, y con su rostro muy cerca al mío me decía- Aoshi, ai shiteru (te quiero)... quieres que te lo vuelva a decir?

- Si Misao.

- Ai shiteru.

Desde ese momento no deje de ver a Misao ni un solo día.

Si bien no sabía con exactitud cual era el día que se iba, estaba siempre atento, ella aceptaba su partida era lógico, pues todavía no lo relacionaba con alguna separación.

Para ella existía sólo el presente, nada de futuro, y sólo eso nos bastaba para ser felices.

- Somos felices verdad Aoshi? –siempre me hacía esa pregunta y era solo para escuchar mi confirmación.

- Si, Misao.

- Bésame.

Y con ese beso ella lo decía todo, se sentía feliz, era distinta. Pero yo me sentía mal, no por el hecho de besarla, no.. claro que no, era porque me dolía dejarla ir.

- Yo te amaré siempre... y tú?

Yo sólo asentía.

- Aoshi por favor dímelo, di que me amarás siempre.

- Siempre te amaré Misao.

- Vas a venir mañana?

- Si Misao –fue como haberle dicho vendré siempre.

- Que bueno Aoshi! Me haces tan feliz...

En las mañanas paseábamos por la playa, jugábamos, nos hacíamos cariño, Misao corría y se escondía detrás de las rocas, luego la alcanzaba, la tumbaba sobre la arena y la besaba, después hacíamos montes o castillos de arena, o implemente nos escribíamos palabras de amor cortas en la arena. Ingresábamos al mar y nadaba junto a mi, pues ella ya tenía conocimiento de que en inmersión yo era un total asco...

El recorrido era siempre el mismo, de la caleta a la playa o viceversa.

A pesar de que siempre estábamos cerca de la casa de Misao, jamás vi a su mamá espiándonos.

En este momento me tapo los ojos con mi antebrazo, mientras estoy de espalda a la arena, y siento el aroma de su pelo, siento como se acerca para robarme un beso, y me dice:

- Aoshi... suki da (te quiero)

Saco mi antebrazo y lo primero que veo es su sonrisa, y como amo esa sonrisa, fue lo

primero que me embrujo de ella y hasta el día de hoy lo sigue haciendo.

- Me gustas mucho Aoshi, mucho.

Acerca su cabeza y la deja recostada sobre mi pecho. Ojalá pudiésemos quedarnos así para siempre. Es como así recuerdo un verso aprendido en el colegio, y se lo recito:

- Nadie escoge su amor,

nadie el momento,

ni el sitio,

ni la edad,

ni la persona...

- Te gusta Misao?

- Si, es muy lindo.

- Doushite? (por qué?)

- No sé, pero me gusta.

Mientras observaba a Misao se me vino a la mente una canción...

- Misao...

- Dime Aoshi.

- Sabes me acabo de acordar de una canción, quieres que te la canté?

- En serio Aoshi? Claro feliz si tú me cantas

- Bueno ejem... deja que me afine un poco.

Yo no quería quererte, y no lo pude evitar

creí poder defenderme pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar...

/Misao si tú supieras las cosas que estoy sintiendo por ti, no quería que lo que siento en estos momentos se hiciera más fuerte, pensé que sólo sería algo pasajero, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así./

Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote si te gano pierdo libertad

Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote si yo no me quiero enamorar.

/Debería alejarme ahora, si me quedó más tiempo contigo no podría soportar tu despedida, ya no sé como vivir sin ti/

Guardo en silencio mis besos, despídete sin voltear

Porque al besarte me pierdo, pero a mi corazón quien le puede explicar

/Cada día que pasa estoy más adictos a tus besos, a tu cuerpo, a ti, mi corazón no recibe ordenes, mi mente no está clara, no razona, necesito de tu aliento para respirar, necesito sentir tu corazón para poder escuchar al mío... Misao, te amo/

* * *

N d A: 

Orale... este capi si que me toco corto, y yo pensé que había escrito más TT, y como corto me salió quise agregar una canción, es de Kalimba y se llama No me quiero enamorar

Quiero darle las gracias a Gabyhyatt por seguir la historia bueno… tal vez me demore un poco mas de la cuenta pues todavía no he escrito los siguientes capitulos… el trabajo esta acabando con mi tiempo… pero bueno… jeje… tratare de escribir pronto…


	4. Cap 4: En la fogata

Cáp. 4: En la fogata

La mamá de Misao nos había prohibido las salidas nocturnas, y las de las tardes eran bien restringidas, alcanzábamos a caminar por la playa o a otros lugares que quedasen cerca de la casa y luego ver la puesta de sol. Misao siempre se sentaba con una mano sobre sus rodillas, y la otra apoyando su barbilla. Yo temía de que fuésemos a encontrarnos con alguno de los chicos, mi antiguo grupo, pues comenzarían a preguntar sobre quien era la chica que estaba conmigo, que hacía, entre otras cosas.

El pueblo estaba de aniversario esa semana y entre las celebraciones se encontraban, la fogata de Sakura, La Noche de los juegos pirotécnicos y el baile de gala. Misao ya se sabía el panorama de memoria, pues había una camioneta con megáfono la cual daba anuncio de lo que se realizaba en el día y lo que se haría en los días siguientes.

- Okasan (madre), déjanos ir a la fogata TT

- Hija, ya te dije que...

- Demo (pero)... okasan, no seas mala, di que sí, onegai (por favor) TT

Sólo un kokoro (corazón) de piedra se resistiría a esa mirada tan tierna y las palabras suplicantes, pero como siempre pasaba con Misao.. este tampoco era el caso .

- Volveré a confiar en usted Aoshi.

- Hai, arigato...

- Sólo le pido que se porte bien con Misao... y que además regresen antes de medianoche...

- Okasan, onegai... hasta un ratito más tarde TT

- No me gusta la idea...

- Misao, shimpai suru na (no te preocupes) está bien hasta la medianoche

- Pero yo queye hasta más tarde TT

- No se preocupe, yo la traeré a la medianoche.

- Arigato, Aoshi.

La fogata se realizaba a un kilómetro de donde vivía Misao, cerca del bosque y frente al mar, en el centro del camping se acomodaban los troncos de madera que serían utilizados, y obviamente tener unos pocos de reserva en caso de que comience a extinguirse antes de lo esperado, ubicaban también cerca de ésta varias bancas para poder sentarse...

Bueno, para seguir con la historia, esa noche pedí comida más temprano, para poder juntarme con Misao y pasar más tiempo con ella.

- Imagino que esta noche te presentaras en la fogata nee? –decía Sano al ver que yo estaba impaciente por la hora.

- Quizás –contesté

- Vamos Aoshi, últimamente ni has hablado conmigo, tanto misterio entre los dos no es bueno, somos amigos desde hace años.

- No es eso Sano...

- Oe.. por qué no vamos todos a la fogata? Y no te preocupes, Saori ya encontró a alguien, si es eso lo que te preocupa...

En eso entra mi tía y mi madre al comedor y Sano se quedó callado al momento, y eso fue bueno pues así no estarían preguntando el por qué ya no estaba con ellos.

En un principio creyeron que nos habíamos peleado con Sano, pero cuando descubrieron que no fue así, les entró la curiosidad y no faltaba el comentario de que yo andaba con una señora mayor...

- Ay Emina... que nunca falten estas señoras que son frescas e intentan estar con un joven...

- Es cierto Kaoru… pero como se dice... a vacas viejas pasto tierno..

Y ese era todo el comentario que se les escuchaba.

Bueno... debo reconocer que eso no era lo que las molestaba sino más bien el echo de no saber nada al respecto, y Sano que a su vez no preguntaba por respeto.

Pasé a buscar a Misao, estaba súper abrigada jaja un gorrito de lana un chaleco y una manta grande... yo llevaba una camisa y mi casaca. Llevábamos las manos entrelazadas debajo de la manta e íbamos muy juntos se notaba como el calor desprendía de nuestros cuerpos...

Nos ubicamos en la parte de atrás cerca de la puerta de ingreso, para así poder salir y llegar temprano a la casa de Misao.

El primer número de la fogata fue de un chico que pasó a cantar con su guitarra la canción You're beautiful de James Blunt //_gomen pero es que me encanta esa canción me identifica _TT//, y como tenía buena voz y agregaba una emoción a la letra todo el público se puso a cantar...

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

En el último verso se le ahogó la voz a Misao.

- Es tan triste Aoshi, me da mucha pena esa canción TT – decía Misao

Y se me acurruca, en eso veo a los chicos estaban unos puestos más allá de nosotros, cuando me vieron me saludan y yo correspondí el saludo.

- Quienes son? –preguntó Misao

- Es mi amigo Sanosuke, recuerdas que una vez te conté de él?

- Iie, no lo recuerdo... se me olvidó.

Noté que cuando dijo eso se entristeció un poco.

- Shimpai suru na Misao... no tiene importancia –le dije mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

- Si importa Aoshi... quiero irme...

-Pero es temprano todavía... llegaríamos a las 22:15 ó 22:30 a tu casa...

- Ya pensaré en algo... onegai Aoshi... me quiero ir

- Está bien vamos...

Comenzamos a caminar regreso a casa cuando Misao se ubica frente a mi y me da un beso... comencé a seguirle el juego sin tomar las consecuencias de lo que iba a suceder más adelante...

De pronto me soltó y mientras reía me dijo:

- Aoshi, ven, sígueme.

Yo seguí inocentemente a Misao y me llevó a la playa en la cual yo me senté en posición india.

- Aoshi debo hablar contigo...

De pronto su cara había cambiado radicalmente al igual que su voz, de un tono alegre, paso a uno serio y preocupado…

- Aoshi yo te amo mucho...

Luego se me acerca y me tira hacia atrás poniéndose sobre mi cuerpo, me besaba y yo sólo seguía sus besos, de pronto siento como una de sus manos se mete por debajo de mi camisa rozándome la piel, cuantas veces quise estar así con Misao, interrumpo el beso mirando fijamente a Misao...

- Misao, qué sucede?

- Aoshi... etto...

Se sonrojaba mientras miraba hacia abajo... suspiró levantó la cabeza y con voz decidida me dijo:

- Aoshi quiero hacer el amor contigo

Eso fue como un detonante a mi libido que desde que la conoció esta activo...

Me volví a sentar mientras besaba a Misao, mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo... mientras ella suspiraba, ya le había sacado la manta solo llevaba puesto un chaleco y los jeans ajustados a la cadera que en cuanto los vi me sonroje y excite aún más de lo que estaba, Misao torpemente se ocupaba de sacarme la casaca y abrirme la camisa, todo sin despegar nuestros labios... se podía sentir en el aire como subía la temperatura, comencé a besar su cuello… procurando no dejar ninguna marca que delate nuestro acto. Ella instintivamente movió la cabeza hacia atrás para que cambie el recorrido de mis besos y los lleve más abajo, cuidadosamente le saque el chaleco y la parte superior del bikini mientras Misao ya tenia mi camisa en la arena de la playa y ahora estaba desabrochándome los pantalones, sentía que el miembro me iba a estallar, pues Misao estaba moviéndose lentamente mientras seguía sentada sobre mí y se apegaba más a mi cuerpo, en eso siento que su mano entra por mi bóxer... Yo sólo pude cerrar los ojos mientras mi ángel comenzaba a masturbarme... me sentía en el paraíso, cuando abrí los ojos para ver la cara de Misao me lleve una gran sorpresa... ya se había desnudado completa ante mi, en que momento lo había echo no sé, pero ahí estaba, traté de levantarme...

- Aoshi, espera, no todavía –

- Misao, quiero entregarme a ti... quiero...

Me tapo los labios con los suyos... me recostó sobre la arena nuevamente y comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia mi pecho y a bajar con sus besos los cuales fueron depositados y guardados en mi piel. Sentía como me sacaba los jeans y mi bóxer, quedando también desnudo ante ella. La arena se pegaba a mi cuerpo a través del sudor que emanaba de el, ya no aguantaba la situación y Misao se aprovechaba torturándome, siento como algo atrapa mi miembro, algo caliente, levantó un poco la vista, Misao me estaba haciendo sexo oral, era increíble, subía y bajaba la boca de acuerdo al movimiento que ella hacía con la mano mientras me daba un masaje en el escroto, sentía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, pero yo quería llegar junto a Misao... Le tomé la cabeza y le di un beso mientras intercambiábamos posiciones, ahora estaba yo encima de ella

- Me pagarás la tortura pequeña mía, -dije en un tono serio- ya verás

- Aoshi... hazme tuya

Su súplica no se hizo esperar, comencé a tocarle sus senos, eran tan suaves como me lo imagine, los masajée en forma circular, muy despacio y con mi dedo pulgar movía su pezón al ritmo de mi mano. Muy suavemente retiraba mi mano para frotar su cintura y de nuevo volvía a sus senos, nunca se los había visto bien, solo en ocasiones que íbamos a nadar, pero siempre con el bikini o traje de baño, seguíamos besándonos y cada vez sentía como respiraba mas agitadamente, me recorría un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza el ver sus ojos entrecerrados disfrutando mientras mis manos la recorrían, baje mi mano donde comienza el monte de venus, metí mi mano, sentí un poco de humedad y seguí tocándola, debía hacerlo con mucho cuidado, pues ya sabía que Misao era virgen, moviendo mis dedos en forma circular, frotando suavemente su clítoris y tocando la entrada de su templo sagrado, se estaba poniendo cada vez mas húmeda y decidí meter uno de mis dedos para probar ese jugo, cuando lo hice dio un suspiro y pensé que se iba a desmayar, comenzó a temblar un poco, su cuerpo se tensó y dejo salir un gemido, tuvo su primer orgasmo con sólo tocarla.

La luz de la luna era lo único que nos alumbraba, y se escuchaban las olas quebrándose en las rocas, en el aire estaba ese olor peculiar de la excitación que me daba escalofríos ocasionales y hacia palpitar mi glande, ella se coloco sobre mi, mi pene le rozaba sus nalgas y ella me acariciaba el pecho y me besaba del cuello hasta mis pezones y ocasionalmente me besaba en los labios metiendo su lengua.

- Misao?

- Dime Aoshi

- Mmm etto.. estás preparada?

- Hai Aoshi –dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Se levanto y acomodo mi pene en la entrada de su vagina la cual estaba demasiado húmeda y poco a poco fue bajando, dejo la cabeza en la entrada y muy despacito bajo, dejo caer su peso sobre mi y recargo las manos en mi pecho mientras entraba en ella, al principio no pareció dolerle pero cuando tope con su himen se aferró a mi, luego con un poco de ayuda la tome de la cintura y la presione a mi cuerpo, ella se dejo caer y pude introducir todo mi pene, sentí toda la calidez de su ser y ella se recostó sobre mi, comenzó a llorar y le dije:

- Misao, si quieres nos detenemos aquí...

- No Aoshi, dicen que es normal, no te preocupes yo voy a estar bien.

Seguía llorando pero cada vez se tranquilizaba mas, hasta que dejo de llorar, luego, mientras saboreaba sus senos y jugaba con sus pezoncitos, la ayude a moverse, seguíamos abrazados pero en esa posición se sentía tan bien sus movimientos, así que poco a poco fuimos acelerando el ritmo.

Entre besos y abrazos sentía venir mi orgasmo, la abrace tan fuerte como pude eyaculé dentro de ella, me sentí tan bien, creo que llegue al máximo placer, apenas podía mover mi cuerpo y el calor de ambos, el aroma a excitación y el momento me produjeron un gran sentimiento de placer. Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que también tuvo su orgasmo, pero ella se convulsionaba mas y sus gemidos eran prolongados así como sus suspiros.

- Misao –le dije mientras la veía a los ojos- Te amo jamás lo olvides

- Y yo a ti Aoshi, nunca te olvidare, lo prometo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me callo con un beso y nos recostamos, tenia su cara en mi pecho, el aroma de su cabello, no se que sentí pero estaba tan relajado como si el tiempo de hubiera detenido y solo podía disfrutar tenerla a ella cerca.

Al pasar un rato, me fijo en la hora, levante el rostro de Misao quien se había dormido sobre mi pecho y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

- Misao, es hora de irnos si queremos llegar temprano a tu casa.

- Mmmph –decía a regañadientes- no quiero estoy tan bien así

- Si mi amor, demo... todavía debemos lavarnos, estamos llenos de arena

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh –gritó asustada- Aoshi debemos volver a casa..

- Jajaja, es lo que te acabo de decir, ven vamos al mar.

Tomé a Misao de las manos y caminamos desnudos hasta entrar en el agua, se sentía tibia así que no hubo mucho problema, luego salimos, y nos secamos con mi camisa, nos vestimos y caminamos hacia su casa.

- Aoshi, no le diremos nada a mis padres cierto?

- Hai, será nuestro secreto, a menos claro de que tu quieras contarle a tus padres...

- Iie, nuestro secreto. Y me volvió a besar.

La dejé en la entrada de la casa a las 12 en punto, nos despedimos y fui a mi hogar, recordando en el camino, todo lo sucedido con Misao.

Debo aclarar, que el libro no contiene lemon, así que tuve que inspirarme leyendo varios fics jajaja (créanme no fue ningún martirio para mi, todo lo contrario jajaja ) espero que les haya gustado. Además que les dedico este cap a 2 integrantes de las Kazuko que estuvieron de cumple… Leslie el 15 de Abril… y Rinko que esta hoy de cumple (más específico 27 de Abril) el mío no cuenta… (Aunque estuve el 9 también de este mes )


End file.
